


Anti- Christ

by Littlecamo8



Series: DC: Heroes of Gotham [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: When he was a kid, someone called Dick the anti- Christ. In response, he rolled his eyes up into his head and spoke backwards. Bruce almost wet himself laughing.





	Anti- Christ

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon:
> 
> When he was a kid, someone called Dick the anti- Christ. In response, he rolled his eyes up into his head and spoke backwards. Bruce almost wet himself laughing.

 

"When can we leave?" Dick asked. The food was fancy but tiny and bitter. These people were rich. He didn't understand why they couldn't afford sweeter food. And bigger portions.

Bruce's attention was seemingly occupied the model in the chair next to him. "As soon as I'm done winning over this lovely lady," he answered, bringing the girl's hand to his lips.

Dick rolled his eyes and huffed. He was bored! He wanted to go on patrol. There was no one his age to play or socialize with. He wondered why Bruce didn't let him just stay home, like the other parents let their youngsters do. It's not like he'd be alone. Alfred was there.

"I'm gonna hurl."

"You'll understand when you're older," the woman purred, her nails gliding down Bruce's covered chest. "One day a pretty girl will catch your attention, and that'll be it." She wasn't even looking at Dick. She was staring into Bruce's eyes.

Blue eyes took in the her figure. "You're not that pretty," the boy observed. Bruce snickered.

The woman finally faced him, glaring. "Says the little circus freak. You're just a stupid little kid. You don't know anything. I bet you were sent here to corrupt us, little Anti- Christ."

Without missing a beat, the performer rolled his eyes up into his head, raised his arms as if casting a spell, and fluently chanted, "Lous rouy rof gnimoc si Reficul! (Lucifer is coming for your soul!)"

The woman's eyes widened in horror. She scrambled away, screaming something about God helping her.

Bruce's laughter rang loud and clear, echoing in the room. His hand repeatedly smacked against the table, his foot stomping on the ground.

"Finally! There, she's gone. Can we go now?"

Bruce wiped away his tears of laughter, his face flushed. A few people who had overheard were chuckling or walking away in horror. Bruce doubled over, hitting his head on the table.

"Oh my-! I can't believe-! Oh, you're great, kid!"

"Thanks. Can we go home now?"

"As long as you don't do that to every girl I try to sleep with."

Dick jumped out of his seat, "Deal! Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
